


This is our Offering

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Babies, Body Worship, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanish, Trans Male Character, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: LionFang Week 2020 prompts!Tags will be added as prompts are filled.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 49
Kudos: 38
Collections: Lionfang Prompt Week





	1. Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! Welcome to my humble offering for LionFang week! Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Size Difference, Size Kink, Body Worship

“Are you alright, Anduin?” A deep, rich, _rumbling_ voice brought Anduin back to the present. 

The heat of a sudden shame scorched Anduin’s cheeks as questing amber eyes roamed over his visage. No doubt, Saurfang sought any signs of discomfort or discontent, as any dutiful lover would. 

Anduin’s stomach swooped in an unpleasant way. _An awkward time to be caught staring, isn’t it? Naked beside Saurfang’s hearth? Lying against his soft furs, thighs splayed over his hips, my ankles locked over his lower back? Ugh!_

But Anduin couldn’t help himself! Every distinguishing feature, every hard line, every masculine contour and every pleasing groove was completely and utterly _fascinating_! So foreign to himself, and yet just as attractive in nature. Anduin craved to run his fingers over his discoveries: his lover’s rough emerald skin, the wide breadth of his shoulders, the bulging meat of his arms, the twin rise of his pectorals, the raised ridges of his hard abdominals...mmm. 

Anduin wondered how someone could age with the same finesse as a fine wine…? 

“Anduin!” Saurfang barked. 

“I’m sorry!” Anduin squeaked on instinct. His eyes snapped back to Saurfang’s. “My apologies, I was distracted.” 

Saurfang met this challenge with a wolffish grin. “Oh? It would seem I must regain your attention.” 

Anduin swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. 

Then, Saurfang _rocked._ Anduin gasped; his lover was so incredibly _big,_ he could feel him _everywhere._ Each undulation, regardless of their limited intensity, stimulated the bundle of nerves inside him that sent shockwaves of pure rapture throughout his body. Sweet liquid pleasure pooled in his pelvis, settling like molten honey and adding to the perfect pressure in his core. Embarrassingly, it did not take long for Anduin to reach his tipping point. 

Anduin came with a muffled scream into his palm. 


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alternative Universe - Always Another Gender, wedding night, fantasies

Anduinne drew further into her silk robe in an attempt to ward away the chill brought on by Durotar’s dusk. It seemed that her attendants, who  _ lovingly _ provided her with the lace lingerie she wore beneath her flimsy shawl, did  _ not _ take Orgrimmar’s nightly dip in temperatures into account when packing for her wedding night. At least, Anduinne chose to believe that; it would be  _ uncharitable  _ to think her attendants cared more for a successful consummation than for her wellbeing. 

Despite Anduinne’s discomfort, she looked forward to sharing a fur pile with her new husband for the first time. After all, Overlord Varok Saurfang was as handsome as he was kind. 

An older orc with little else to prove after years of faithful service to the Horde, Varok treated her with gentleness, simply for the sake of being good-natured - unlike the other candidates for Anduinne’s hand. Even the promise of sealing peace (and securing resources) with a successful marriage couldn’t preclude those younger orcs from attempting to intimidate her with threats of submission. 

Biting her bottom lip, Anduinne’s thoughts returned to her husband and of  _ other ways _ he would likely be different from the others. She soothed herself with fantasies of strong, battle-worn hands caressing every inch of her wanton body. Of a tower of muscle, fleshed with heated, sweating skin, beneath her loving mouth. Of tender touches to her most sacred place. Of reaching the throes of passion together. Of being held afterwards, as if she were something equally precious and fragile. A shiver ran down her spine. 

“Anduinne?” came Varok’s voice from the entrance to their clay chamber. Concern softened his amber gaze, yet he visibly swallowed at the sight of her upon his furs. “Are you not cold?” 

Anduinne smiled, heart melting. “I am quite warm, Overlord.” 


	3. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags Added: Grief/Mourning, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

“Tell me about them.” 

Each murmured word rumbling from Saurfang’s bare chest felt pleasant against Anduin’s cheek - although the request left him a bit startled. The last subject Anduin wanted to speak on was the man occupying his thoughts. 

Anduin shifted against his lover; the bed beneath them squeaked in protest. “Who?” He feigned bemusement, praying silently for his act to kill this particular seed of conversation. 

Saurfang’s fingers ran through Anduin’s loosened blonde tresses. Then, he replied, much to Anduin’s chagrin, “The person you think about each night. They must have been important if they consistently keep you up this late.” 

_ Late? _ Anduin peered around the room. The candles set about his quarters had melted down until they could no longer provide anything but wisps of smoke. His hearth housed not a roaring fire, but a mewling pile of embers. And the light outside his door, reserved for his guardsmans’ convenience, appeared dim. 

  
“An ex, perhaps?” Saurfang continued; his statement had a mild teasing edge to it.    
  
Anduin rolled his eyes. “I cannot say I think of  _ him _ often at night, but there are ...imaginary conversations between us on occasion, words I don’t have the courage to say during daylight hours. Which is fortunate, for the sake of our friendship.” 

A moment of silence passed between them. “Then who is the cause of that furrow between your eyebrows, beloved?”    
  
Anduin swallowed around the lump collecting in his throat. His eyes were suddenly burdened with tears. “My father,” he choked. Then, it spilled out: how unfair his death had been, how he reviews their final shared words over and over again, and how he hadn’t earned the right to mourn - not yet.

And although he had but Saurfang’s listening ear, Anduin felt the wounds upon his soul begin to heal. 


	4. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: none

The soft sound of someone gracefully dipping into Varok’s private bath, followed by warm water sloshing against his sternum, alerted the dozing orc to a most unwelcome intruder. 

Varok did not need to open his eyes to discover the identity of the would-be nuisance seated across from him. A growl erupted from his throat, but it had little effect. His beautiful, young,  _ ravenous _ wife made her intention to remain clear by her contented sigh. 

“Leave,” Varok commanded. 

A giggle met his warning. “What? Can your new mate not enjoy the pleasure of your company?” 

“You are no mate of mine,” Varok replied. “You are a temptress sent by the Alliance to slowly assassinate me.” 

“I hardly call what we did this afternoon an assassination attempted.”

Varok opened his eyes to level a glare at Anduinne. “Oh? My back would beg to differ, princess.” 

Anduinne’s nose wrinkled as she snorted. In an odd way, Varok found the expression adorable. It conjured an urge to lean over and … thus, reminding him of just how easy it was for his wife to seduce him, despite his good sense. 

“May I remind you, Overlord, that I offered to be on top?” 

“And may  _ I _ remind  _ you  _ that, in your typical impatience for my seed, I cannot trust you to abstain from hurting yourself. Better I than you, lest your father march to the gates of Orgrimmar seeking penance for an inevitable limp.” 

“How sweet,” Anduinne deadpanned. 

“Yes, and your sweet, ailing, elderly husband wishes to relax in peace.” 

Anduinn batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips. “And if I promise to be good? May I remain?” 

Varok chuckled. “It is either that, or I have you shackled in our room.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

Varok rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, opened his arms. 


	5. Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: Spanish(???), author’s own head canons

The darkened chamber of Stormwind Keep’s library was silent but for the sniffles emanating from its “World Languages” section. Saurfang swallowed; the guards outside were correct in alerting him. 

None would confuse Saurfang for subtle on any other day. Regardless, he could ill afford to spook his intended target. Therefore, like any good huntsman, he tip-toed around aisles and stacks of books towards the source of those sounds of misery. 

Ultimately, to the shattering of his heart, Saurfang found his boy-king curled into a ball on the floor, his knees drawn to his face, weeping. “Anduin?” he called out; concern and affection softened each syllable of his name. 

“I forgot the word,” Anduin choked out.

“The word?” 

Anduin lifted his chin, sniffled, and presented the leather cord clutched in his hand. “ _ Liga.”  _

“Lee-gaw?” Saurfang repeated, testing the unfamiliar word in his mouth. 

The corners of Anduin’s lips twitched. He wiped at his sodden eyes and nodded. “ _Liga_ _de pelo_ is the full term, but most of us just shorten it to _liga_.” 

“Ah. I see. This isn’t a  _ Common _ word I’m familiar with,” Saurfang explained as he lowered himself to the ground. He shifted to seat himself against Anduin’s side. One of his arm’s rose to cradle his hunched middle, nearly dwarfing it entirely. 

Anduin swallowed and shook his head. “It isn’t a  _ Common _ word. It’s in a language belonging to my father’s people, Southern Eastern Kingdom folk. He taught it to me.” He inhaled sharply. “And I’m already forgetting it. He hasn’t been dead for three years, and his language, his  _ culture,  _ is slipping from me.” 

A plethora of comforting statements filled Saurfang’s head, although he knew such platitudes would be useless balms for Anduin’s psychic wounds. So, he settled on something of  _ actual _ use to him: “Teach me.” 


	6. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags Added: Near Death Experience, Babies, Character Added: Varian Wrynn

As she rested upon her furs, flickering firelight illuminated the dark circles hanging beneath Anduinne’s resting eyes. They, along with a halo of matted golden hair, contrasted sharply with the stark paleness of her face. Pallor any worse, and she would have appeared to be a member of the Forsaken. 

Varok had no desire to settle on that notion, not when Anduinne had been so close to returning to her ancestors mere hours ago. And all in an effort to give him the most precious gift a lover could bestow: a pair of twin sons.    
  
The firstborn slept soundlessly in a woven basket beside his mother, comforted by blankets of red and blue. At the recommendation of their midwife, his second son dozed in the cradle of Varok’s arms; with less fat on his body than his brother, he needed as much natural warmth as could reasonably be given.    
  
Heavy footsteps announced the presence of another entering Varok’s private chambers. Amber eyes flickered up to meet a familiar set of blue, but set in a withered face. That gaze held as much love, affection, and lingering desperation as Varok imagined his did.    
  
“Varian,” the orc greeted his father-in-law with a whisper.    
  
“Saurfang,” Varian returned. He made himself comfortable, taking a seat across from his son-in-law. “How is she?”    
  
“Strong. Exhausted, but strong. The midwife is fetching some bone broth. It will help with building back her blood - so she said.”    
  
Varian nodded. Then, after a moment, he held his hands out towards the babe in Varok’s embrace. “May I?”    
  
A moment’s hesitation stood between Varian and his grandson, but eventually the fragile newborn found a place upon his grandfather’s chest.    
  
Varian must have read some vulnerability written on Varok’s features, for he murmured, “Wow. He’s as strong as his mother.” 


	7. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: coming out, trans male character

Saurfang’s calloused fingertips ran over the soft, humble mounds of flesh over Anduin’s exposed chest. After several long, breathless moments of curious scrutiny, a thumb followed the peak of a hardened nipple.  _ One that could be used to feed our children one day - assuming all of this goes well.  _ Anduin shivered. 

Over the crackling of Anduin’s hearth, Saurfang murmured, “You keep this from your people?” His amber eyes flitted from Anduin’s unexpected curves to the boy’s gaze. 

Anduin worried his bottom lip. For a moment, he contemplated the merits of explaining Stormwind’s royal succession of  _ male _ heirs. But, to imply that such an archaic and highly-contested rule was the central cause of his identity would be dishonest - and insulting to himself. 

Through his nose, Anduin took an inhale of breath before explaining, “It isn’t for a lack of trust in my people, but I am not ready for them to see me differently. Not yet.” 

“Yet, you trust _me,_ an outsider, with this secret?” Saurfang whispered, almost as if he were in awe of Anduin’s confidence in him. 

Anduin chuckled. “Of course. If this evening is to end the way I want it to, I would have to inform you of what to expect.” Saurfang’s expression dropped; Anduin barked out another laugh. “No need to pout. You would not be here if I didn’t think you would honor me as I wished.” 

A smile spread across Saurfang’s lips. Regardless, he replied, petulant, “I did not pout. Orcs are unable to.” 

A snort whistled through Anduin’s nostrils. “Yes, of course. My apologies. I did not mean to offend.” 

Saurfang chuckled and nodded. After a heartbeat, however, a heaviness of some kind buried his previous mirth. “Dranosh, my son, he was ...like you.”    
  


Anduin, in lieu of useless condolences, embraced his lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! I can’t believe I finished my first ever challenge. And sure, I cheated a little by only using 300 words a prompt, but it’s the thought that counts! Lol. Thanks for joining me on this fun journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me.


End file.
